121915-Coaching
02:44 -- tenaciousGregarity TG began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 02:44 -- 02:44 TG: Hey, man. 02:44 CC: Oh, Arty, hey 02:46 TG: I'm in need of some advice regarding...the ball? 02:46 CC: Oh? 02:47 CC: Let's see if I can help that 02:47 TG: So um 02:48 TG: Apparently the ball is fancy. 02:48 TG: How do you attend a fancy ball??? 02:49 CC: ...By being fancy? 02:49 CC: Do you have the proper fancy attire? 02:49 CC: Or manners? 02:50 TG: The only thing I have worn in my entire life has been sweatpants and t shirts 02:52 TG: What kind of manners??? 02:54 CC: ... 02:59 CC: Have you ever been somewhere high class? 03:01 TG: Does awkwardly shuffling around a dinner table while my uncle has guests over count? 03:08 CC: Is your uncle a high ranking socialite? 03:09 TG: A martial arts master who attracts many rich people. 03:09 TG: I guess? 03:11 CC: Maybe 09:18 TG: Hey, um 09:18 TG: What should I wear? 09:18 CC: What formal wear did you have on earth? 09:31 TG: Well, you know what a tuxedo is. 09:31 TG: *? 09:32 CC: Yes 09:32 CC: It better be really damn nice 09:33 CC: Tuxedo's are casual wear for me 09:33 CC: Can't go to a formal evant dressed the same as everyone else 09:33 CC: You have to dress better 09:33 CC: Being formal is supposed to look good 09:34 CC: Not like a club of awkward artic wingbeasts 09:34 TG: Well, I don't own anything like that 09:35 CC: ...why not? 09:37 TG: I..never went anywhere. I didn't feel the need to have anything like that. 09:37 TG: I'm sure my uncle has stuff, though...maybe he won't mind. 09:42 CC: Are you and your uncle the same size? 09:43 CC: If it doesn't fit you properly then you mite as well show up in sweats 09:45 TG: You're right... 09:45 TG: Can't the alchemiter resize things? 09:47 CC: I don't know 09:48 CC: Tailoring is intimate 09:51 TG: Why the hell am I so big 09:52 CC: I don't know your human biology 09:55 TG: I guess resizing it is my only hope. 09:56 CC: Do you have any consorts who are tailors? 09:58 TG: My consorts are avoiding me like the plague because my Denizen wants them dead due to association with me. 10:02 CC: Well I don't know what to tell you, human 10:03 TG: Tell me about conduct. 10:12 CC: Conduct? 10:13 CC: Do you not know how to behave yourself? 10:18 TG: Well, yeah 10:19 TG: But it's a fancy shindig 10:19 TG: Isn't there something I should do? 12:04 TG: But what do you do, at a fancy party? 12:06 CC: Well to start with, you mingle 12:06 CC: Strike up some small talk 12:06 CC: Laugh politely, not uproariously 12:07 TG: What if it's really funny? 12:07 TG: What if you don't know what to say? Or how to fake laugh? 12:07 CC: You laugh politely 12:07 CC: And cover your mouth when you do 12:08 CC: Practice your fake laugh 12:09 TG: That's kind of...lying. A thing I don't do... 12:09 CC: It's not lying 12:10 TG: To laugh would imply I thought it was funny. But if it isn't, well, isn't that a lie? 12:10 CC: If it's not then don't laugh 12:10 CC: Just don't cause a scene with it 12:11 TG: Okay. 12:11 TG: What about dancing? 12:11 CC: Can you not dance? 12:11 TG: That's a thing, right? I can't dance. 12:11 CC: Oh boy 12:11 CC: More people that I have to teach how to dance 12:12 CC: Slow, smooth steps 12:12 CC: Don't outpace your partner 12:12 CC: Circles are your friend 12:13 TG: Okay, that sounds doable...maybe I could watch some videos on the subject. 12:13 CC: Why aren't you? 12:13 CC: You have so much to learn 12:15 TG: I just thought I might ask you, since you're the Courtier 12:16 CC: This is just my handle 12:17 CC: I don't know how to feel about that Courtier business anymore 12:17 TG: Yikes 12:17 TG: I suppose I couldn't trouble you on how to ask a lady to something 12:17 TG: Particularly if she's an Empress 12:18 CC: Oh no, I still know my social situations 12:18 TG: With much experience regarding the matter 12:18 CC: You ask very politely 12:18 CC: Show the respect that's due 12:19 CC: Though...I don't know that that matesprit of yours will be allowed 12:19 CC: And I know you're not asking about my own matesprit, hehe 12:23 TG: I just 12:23 TG: I haven't seen a human female in real life before 12:27 CC: Seriously? 12:27 CC: But that's your own species 12:27 TG: Yeah. I didn't leave my house but for three times. 12:27 TG: All of which I barely left the property. 12:27 CC: And now theres only one and a half left 12:28 TG: Sheesh... 12:32 CC: Yeah 12:33 TG: If Lilah counts as half, who is the other? 12:33 CC: Lila 12:33 CC: My own teammate 12:34 TG: Ohh okay. Where is she? 12:34 CC: Do you not know? 12:34 CC: She's supposed to be with you 12:37 CC: I was told the life was damaged 12:38 CC: And your wife consort was filling the gaps n that life 12:38 CC: Even though the life didn't even come from the consort 12:38 CC: Hmmm...weird 12:40 TG: So they're both alive in that body? 12:40 TG: ....that's like asking two girls to a ball!!! 12:42 CC: From my understanding, they're a single person now, I think 12:42 CC: An amalgamation of both 12:42 CC: Granted, I've only talked to one before 12:43 CC: And haven't talked to the new one 12:43 CC: The new being, that is 12:43 TG: That's still two people at once though 12:46 CC: Maybe 12:46 CC: Like I said, I haven't spoke to them yet 12:46 TG: She's asleep right now. 12:55 CC: Well you have time 12:55 CC: Like I said, she may not even be allowed to come 12:55 CC: You'd best talk to Aaisha first 12:56 TG: Right. 12:56 TG: She told me to ask her, though 12:58 CC: Before or after she pissed Aaisha off? 12:59 TG: When did she do that? 01:05 CC: I don't know, a while ago? 01:05 CC: A lot has happened in a short time 01:05 TG: Ohh, well, they must be cool now. 01:08 CC: I don't think that's a wise assumption to make 01:09 TG: ...I should make sure. Highblood rage, you know? 01:10 CC: You should make sure, because of the tension between the team and Jack, who's schoolfed her his version of the current events 01:11 CC: It's not a matter of highblood rage, it's them playing for different teams 01:11 TG: I'll give her the lowdown. Maybe she'll believe me. 01:11 CC: Plus what Lilah said to Lorrea, Aaisha's moirail 01:12 CC: I don't want this party ruined by everyone dying 01:13 TG: You and me both. 01:14 CC: I'm tempted to say leave this all to me, but she's half your wife 01:15 TG: We've got to do something, that's for sure. 01:17 CC: Yes, we do 01:18 TG: We're just going to have to make her see our way 01:19 CC: If you do, be careful 01:19 CC: I haven't assessed her threat level yet 01:20 CC: Don't need you dying 01:21 TG: She's able to heal things, as far as I know. 01:21 CC: That's one thing 01:21 CC: We don't know how well she can hurt things 01:24 TG: I would guess far too well. 01:29 CC: I would guess that, too 01:33 TG: So 01:33 TG: When did you become a troll again? 01:33 CC: I'm not, currently 01:34 CC: The curse is limited to the planet though 01:36 TG: Ohh, I see. 01:39 TG: How do you type? 01:41 CC: Veeeerryyy Caaarefullyyy 01:43 TG: Sheesh. Sorry man. 01:43 CC: I still have the brain of a troll and a touch screen phone 01:43 CC: I'm fine 01:44 TG: Your mind is righteous as heck. 01:45 CC: Yes, I am the epitomy of brain power 01:45 CC: My phoning skills are unparalleled 01:46 TG: Hey did you know I lost an eye? 01:46 CC: No, I didn't 01:46 CC: Sorry that happened 01:50 TG: Yeah it sucked 01:50 TG: But now I'm the One-eyed Wizard 01:50 TG: Sounds cool, right? 01:50 CC: ... 01:51 CC: Sure it is 01:51 TG: I can still see out of the socket, thanks to Lilah. 01:52 CC: Can see out of an empty socket? 01:52 TG: Yup. 01:55 CC: How? 01:56 TG: Magic, apparently. 01:57 CC: Hehe, of course it is 01:58 TG: I wish I was stronger. 01:59 TG: I almost died back there. 02:00 CC: We all do 02:00 CC: You'd best train 02:01 TG: How am I supposed to fight my denizen if I can't take out an imp? 02:01 CC: You get stronger 02:01 CC: You work with your team 02:02 TG: That isn't fast enough. Not when this is happening. I need weapons. Armor. Some kind of edge. 02:02 CC: You can sell your soul to an eldritch terror 02:02 CC: That was a joke 02:02 CC: Do not do that 02:03 TG: Ahah I know I know. Believe me, I'm good on soul selling. 02:06 CC: Good 02:06 CC: But there's no other way 02:06 CC: I mean, there is 02:07 CC: Cheating 02:07 TG: Cheating? 02:07 CC: Yes 02:07 CC: This is a game, after all 02:07 TG: How do we do that? 02:08 CC: Well, Jack for example, has hacked the game 02:09 TG: Where would you even do that? 02:09 CC: I don't know 02:09 TG: I'm pretty well versed in coding but that is just a whole other level 02:09 CC: He was the high programmer of his world 02:10 CC: So who knows what he's capable of 02:10 TG: Shiiit. 02:10 CC: Shiiit indeed 02:10 CC: He's got access to the game's code 02:11 CC: Could probably hack us out of existence if he wanted 02:12 TG: Why hasn't he? 02:13 CC: Don't know and won't ask 02:13 TG: Might remind him. 02:15 CC: Yeah 02:20 TG: I'm gonna go look for my other teammate. 02:20 TG: Thanks for the advice. 02:20 TG: Stay up, and I'll see you soon. 02:22 CC: Sure 02:22 CC: Later, Arty 02:22 TG: Till then! 02:22 -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling tenaciousGregarity TG at 02:22 -- Category:Arty Category:Nyarla